


Frozen from a Bough

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I feel ugly because I’m half black and half white.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Wandering into the Astronomy tower, Sirius found Remus gazing at the sky, knees drawn up to his chest, the stars reflected in his tear glazed eyes seeming brighter without the cold light of the moon. Wrenching his gaze away from sky, he stared almost defiantly at Sirius as he approached. The taller boy opened his mouth to speak, but Remus cut him off,  
“You can’t love me.” It was a statement, a cold fact, but there was no self pity in Remus’ tone, only the quiet sadness of someone who accepted the fact that he would never be loved.  
“Why not?” Sirius’ breath was warm against his cheek as he settled next to him, leaning close in answer to the earlier challenge in Remus’ regard.  
“Because I’m ugly… I feel ugly because I’m half black and half white, a half breed. How can someone as good as you love something as disgusting as me? How can you love a dark creature like me?” The look on Sirius’ face said quite clearly what he thought of that statement.  
“Remus,” he said softly, “you’re not a bad person. You’re a very good person, who bad things have happened to.” Remus looked likely to argue with that, but Sirius cupped his cheek and gently kissed him. “Besides, the world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters. We have all got both light and dark inside us. Just look at me and my family, everyone was expecting me to be in Slytherin, to be a ‘dark’ wizard, black in nature as well as in name.” Sirius was silent for a moment, contemplating his family and thanking every deity he could think of that Remus had been brought into his life. “What matters is the power we choose to act on. That’s who we really are.”

Sirius gently cupped Remus’ face, thumbs stroking along the cheekbones as he watched Remus try to formulate an answer to what he had said, outrageously pleased with himself for causing the normally eloquent boy to become speechless. Leaning forwards he placed tender kiss to the shorter boy’s lips, hands sliding into that gorgeous auburn hair as the kiss deepened. Breathlessly breaking away from each other, Sirius leant his head against Remus’ smiling softly at him.  
“I love you,” it was barely more than a whisper, but Sirius knew that Remus had heard him by the minute shake of his head. “Yes, I do and I’ll keep saying it even if it takes you a lifetime to believe me, especially if it takes a lifetime.”


End file.
